the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-playing Page for pg 120! (the first one
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg 120! 40 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago Is there any way I can travel from place to place instantly? Like a teleport or something? No? We still don't have that? Can we PLEASE invent that already so I don't have to sit in the car for 9-12 hours going to and from Washington, D.C? PLEASE?! Nevertheless, I still had fun and there's only about a week left of school before Winter break!~ Woohoo!~ Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago The car ride didn't sound fun but at least winter break is almost there! 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Decipherer: Oliver nervously rubbed and picked at the back of his neck, chuckling like he was being held at gun point. "Well, you may be familiar with the, ah, phenomenon of Jekylls and Hydes in this place...?" You are an absolute idiot. Wait, wha? Helen Jekyll: A smile broke across her face, both bitter and endlessly amused all at once. "Rather familiar, yes..." Her head cocked to the side, a question in her eyes. A beat. "So, your... counterpart was bothering you, just then?" Still, the question remained, burning and unspoken. ((chatterghosts)) 1 •Share › − Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He gave an eager nod of his head, relieved to be able to talk about it despite the anxiety gnawing at him. "He- he makes this noise, u-u-unbearably loud and shrill and- I- it's very overwhelming," he explained nervously. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Odd, never tried that before..." She stepped closer to him, looking intrigued as she gave him a fresh glance over. "I take it you're the Jekyll? You certainly sounded like one, pleading like you did... and you're pretty polite..." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago That gave him a sharp, sinking sensation in his stomach. "I'm afraid I am not," he clarified softly, dread and disappointment in his voice. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago Surprise flickered in her eyes. "You're the Hyde?" Her face split open into a grin. "You could've fooled me... Your other half must be really something, then, if you're the suppressed emotions... No offense intended, of course." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Well, it's not- not quite that way, ahaha... but, er, yes, Elias is 'really something.'" He picked idly at the hem of his shirt. She sounds rather disappointed. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Heh, in any case... 'Tis a pleasure to meet another Hyde..." Hela assured before pausing in thought. "Well, one that doesn't seem to want to gut me like a fish, anyways... Some of the others were itching to draw blood..." A sudden quizzical look, directed at him. "You don't want to fight me, do you?" 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Um, why would I? You haven't tried to hurt me, I don't see a need for senseless violence." He tilted his head, something similar to curiosity - but not quite - glowing in his eyes. "Do you want to fight me?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Not particularly," She answered with a soft chuckle, "I try to avoid that sort of confrontation. Tends not to end well, for one party or another..." She marveled at the ease in which she spoke, wondering at how so many of her guards had seemed to have fallen. Is this how people always are...? "Though should you ever feel like sparring, I've always wanted to give it a try... But, no promises on how well it'd go." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "That's understandable," he agreed. He, too, was much more relaxed now - despite the aura of unrest that sat in his mind, he was relatively calmer now, leaned against the counter with small flits of his hands whenever he spoke. His expression lit up in surprise at the offer. Don't you dare- "That sounds like a fantastic idea, I'll- I'll keep that in mind!" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago She beamed at his response. "In that case, I'll expect to see more of you sometime," Her voice carried a sense of finality, as if she telling him goodbye, "Who knows? Maybe you and Lepus will get hungry at the same time again." Another chuckle followed her words as she gave the bunny a pat on the head. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Maybe we will," he returned with a broad smile. "It was- it was good to meet you, Hela. Have a good night." His eyes dropped to the small black bunny. "And Lepus, too," he added thoughtfully. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago The rabbit puffed up its chest when it realized it was being watched and Hela laughed softly, tucking the creature into her pocket. "The pleasure's all mine," She replied with a dramatic bow, grin widening, "G'night, Oliver." She gave a little wave as she left the kitchen, returning to her room to finally sleep. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt Hatter: Catt gave the Jasper an internal dark look, before addressing Hela. "At least you're gonna be okay, right?" she offered hopefully. Helen Jekyll: “N-No... H-He’ll just c-come back...” Her hand gripped at the sheets, almost seeming like she’d try and sit up once more. “I-I’ll be stuck... and, t-this time, a-alone... he’ll f-finish me off...” The orange giant slipped out of the room as Hela stammered, leaving the Hatter and the Hyde alone in the infirmary with the instructions for Catt not to allow Hela out of bed. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt squeezed her hand, trying to offer comfort. "He's not going to come back." Her tone was urgent. "I promise." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago “Y-You c-can’t p-promise t-that,” She whispered, trembling, her eyes squeezed shut, grasping at the Hatter like a lifeline, “Y-You c-can’t... h-he’ll k-kill m-me... h-he’ll f-find m-me, C-Catt...” 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I can promise that Hela. He's not even going to find tomorrow. He's gone." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "G...Gone?" She opened her eyes and peered at Catt, momentarily swallowing back her panic. "H-How c-could h-he b-be... w-where...?" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Pushing up daisies." Catt answered gravely, her hard gaze directed down at the memory of the despicable miscreant's face. And at the sound it made when her foot had turned his head farther than it was meant to go. "No one hurts my friends." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Confusion was plain in her expression, mixing with distress at the look in the Hatter's eyes. "I-I d-don't... u-understand..." Her grip on Catt's hand loosened. "I... d-don't... a-anymore... p-promise..." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt closed her eyes and buried her face in the bed sheets, sinking to her knees beside the bed. "He's dead... I'm sorry." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited With her thoughts so muddled with emotion, it took a moment for the words to sink in. Her lips moved in a soundless oh as something finally clicked. “How...?” She spoke in a barely heard whisper, but it had lost some of its trembling fear. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "A well-aimed kick..." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Y-You k-kicked... a-and h-he..." She sank back against her pillow and shut her eyes, the weight of it all hitting her. "Ah..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis arrived at the Society later that morning, at his usual time. He'd had an odd feeling of foreboding as he'd approached the building. Now that he was inside, it became perfectly clear: Hela was injured. He bolted for her, rushing toward her particular vibration, stopping only to open the infirmary door. Before him he spied Hela and Catt, asleep. From the look of things, Hela had already been patched up. Whatever had happened, it must have taken place while he was at home. When he found out which lodger had hurt her... He took a moment, lest ire overwhelm him. Closing his eyes, he took a breath in...and slowly let it out. He repeated the process. Opened his eyes. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela stirred faintly in the infirmary bed, her face contorting as she gave a soft groan. She gripped at her midsection and let out another, slightly louder, sound of pain--the anesthetic had worn off, leaving her with the full brunt of the agony that came with being cut open and then stitched together again. Her eyelids fluttered open, her gaze dull and unfocused as she tried to take in her surroundings, finally spotting the man standing near the doorway. Recognition was rapidly followed by alarm. "L-Lewis..." It came out as a croak as her eyes went wide. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Noticing her pain, he immediately moved to one of the cabinets in the infirmary to get her more anesthetic. "Hela," he returned with a nod as he did so. He found the proper one and readied a syringe, then approached her, a trace of concern on his face even though his manner was relaxed. "I take it you could use some more painkiller," he surmised, readying a swab of cotton with disinfecting alcohol. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She shrank back as best she could manage, a whimper catching in the back of her throat at the sight of him armed with a needle. “P-Please... p-please...” 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt sighed and sat up, brought to the realm of consciousness by familiar voices. After blinking confusedly at her surroundings for a minute, she finally remembered what happened. A two ton brick of lead flavoured guilt and worry landed in her stomach. "Ah, good morning." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Good morning, Catt," he greeted pleasantly. "And a good morning to you, too, Hela," he said in the same tone. "As good as it can be, considering. Am I correct in presuming your anesthetic has worn off and that you're in need of another dose?" he asked, his bedside manner efficient yet relaxed, a combination which normally set people very much at ease. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She froze for a moment, then gave a twitch of a nod. "I-It h-hurts," She confessed quietly, "B-But I-I d-don't l-like n-needles..." The excuse sounded weak, even to her, but it was the truth. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I know, I don't like needles either." Catt sighed softly. "But it's only a moment of discomfort to have hours of pain relief." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited "You know..." said Lewis, "the brain can only really focus on one area of pain at a time. So if you pinch yourself hard somewhere else while I administer this, you'll hardly feel it at all. Then you'll have about six hours without any pain." ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela looked rather doubtful, but shifted her hands away from her bandaged side with a wince, two digits poised in preparation above her arm. Then she turned to Catt, eager for a distraction. "D-Did... you sleep on the floor?" ((Catt Hatter)) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Nah, just took the chair." She yawned, wincing at the stiffness in her neck. "Though the floor might've been more comfortable." 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ((Jekyll1886 )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago As they were speaking, Lewis quickly and deftly swabbed the appropriate area of skin and injected the painkiller, the motion smooth as silk. Before Hela knew it, a bandage covered the site. "I hope that was alright," he said as he finished. •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago At the feeling of cold disinfectant, she immediately pinched herself, hard, going rigid with fear. The tension didn't leave her until Lewis spoke again, signaling it was over, and she relaxed with a shudder. "M'fine... H-Hardly felt it..." She rubbed her arm and glanced back at him, blinking blearily. "I-Is there any water...? (Catt Hatter) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy